vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Hyperion
|-|Normal Costume/Thunderbolts= |-|After Resurrection/Exiles= Summary An alternate version of Hyperion. When this version of Mark Milton gained his powers, he decided to conquer and enslave his Earth. He killed all of his world's heroes and, with no meaningful opposition, gained control of the planet. However, humanity decided that it would rather die than be enslaved to King Hyperion and fired every nuclear weapon on the planet at their new tyrant in a last, desperate effort to kill him. However, Hyperion survived while the Earth was wiped of all life and ruined in the aftermath of the nuclear holocaust. Hyperion was left alone on the dead planet before he was recruited by the Timebreakers to serve on one of their reality hopping teams, Weapon X. Now free of his decrepit world, King Hyperion seeks to establish his reign anew and destroy anything that stands in his way. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Mark Milton, King Hyperion, Hyperion Origin: Marvel Comics Classification: Eternal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Absorption (Absorbs Solar energy to fuel his powers and has absorbed Holocaust's energy form), Non-Physical Interaction, Atomic Vision, Super Hearing, X-Ray Vision & can sense biological changes in a person, Air Manipulation, Ice Breath, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low. Can heal a snapped neck in a few moments. High-Mid over time), Resurrection, Self-Sustenance (Type 1) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought and nearly defeated Blue Marvel) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Blue Marvel) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Blue Marvel claims he hits harder than Sentry) Durability: Solar System level (A pummeling from Juggernaut does little damage and only enrages him) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee range, higher with Atomic Vision Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average, constantly trying to leverage situations to his advantage. Tends to learn from his mistakes Weakness: Due to his overall high level of power, Hyperion is extremely overconfident and self-assured. This has lead him to dropping his guard or not finishing off his opponent when he has the chance. While Hyperion can resurrect, his body requires daylight/solar energy to do so and will not revive until his body has fully healed. This process also takes an unspecified period of time. Extremely vulnerable to argonite radiation Feats: ''' *Shown to have killed Thor of an alternate universe *His Atomic Vision is powerful enough to harm even himself *Kicked out Juggernaut's knee *Fought two alternate versions of himself at the same time *Claims to have defeated multiple alternate versions of Thor, Hulk, Sentry and Blue Marvel '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Atomic Vision:' Hyperion is able to fire beams of intense heat from his eyes. Also called Flash Vision. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Captain Marvel (DC Comics) Captain Marvel's profile (Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Superman (DC Comics) Superman's Profile (Speed Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Antagonists